Seven Men and a Little Lady
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN 12/07/11 Bovver wakes up one morning to an unexpected surprise. Now, he has to try and handle life with a child he doesn't want and a firm that takes a strain because of this. Bov/OC, rated M for reasons.
1. I

**EDITED 12****TH**** JULY 2011. REWRITING CHAPTERS 1-10 AND THEN CONTINUING. Credit goes to Ithilya for the fic idea :D You rock!**

**I own nothing except OC characters. This is purely from my imagination and all reviews are welcomed! (I work better knowing they are there :P) Enjoy!**

"_Are roses blue and violets red? Say it isn't true. Don't tell me romance is dead. So wake up you sleepy head. Think of all the magic we could make._

_All your dreams are just a kiss away." - Paloma Faith 'Romance is Dead'_

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter One

I

Bov opened his eyes, blinking in the weak morning light. He stretched, groggily, glancing across at the clock and wondering what woke him this early on a Saturday morning. He laid there for a moment, head throbbing in the grip of a hang-over and listened to the sound of a baby crying. He shut his eyes, willing for sleep to wash over him, still listening to the infant's wails.

His eyes snapped back open.

A baby _crying_?

Bov hauled himself out of bed, feet making no sound on the carpet as he moved through the flat. The wailing seemed to intensify in the living room. His brow creased in a frown. He moved over to the front door, unlocked it and yanked it open.

There was a baby on his doorstep.

Bov took a step back in surprise as he looked down at the small child, face red as it screamed. It balled its little fist, waving them in the air and kicked its legs. It was laid in a Moses basket and its blanket was partly kicked off. Nestled at its side was a note.

Bov snatched it up quickly, as if afraid the child would bite. The note shook lightly in his hands. His eyes scanned the words written in blue biro, and he visibly paled.

'Fuck.'

* * *

Bov paced the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously running his hands through his hair. He felt sick and his hands were still trembling. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe that-

'I got your call.' The door opened and Bov felt relief at the sight of his best friend. Pete came forward with nothing but concern on his face for his old friend. 'What's wrong, mate? What 'appened?'

Bov fumbled for the note in his pocket, before thrusting it at Pete. The blonde took it, unfolding it and reading. After a moment, he gave a bark of laughter and looked up. Bov scowled. 'Is this true?'

'Must be.'

'_You're_ a dad?' Pete laughed, mostly out of disbelief, because out of all of them, Bov was the least likely to become a father, let alone have a serious relationship.

'Fuck you,' Bov muttered, continuing his pacing.

'Who's _Toya_?' Pete asked, eyes on the word written elegantly at the bottom of the note. Bov stopped pacing for a moment.

'She's this bird I fucked. But, I was drunk! It wasn't like she meant anything.'

'Shit, Bov, you ain't 'eard of condoms?' Pete couldn't help, but grin. Bov snatched the note back, ears pink.

'We were careful,' he hissed.

'Not careful enough, mate.' Before Bovver could response, the door opened and a young nurse peered in. She wore a neat white uniform and her brunette curls were pulled up into a bun. She had a kind smile.

'Mr Bovverington?' she asked. Bov stepped forward and the nurse gave a smile. 'She's fine. A little hungry, but we've given her a bottle- she's on a good eight ounces- but she seems pretty happy. You say your girlfriend left her with you?'

'H-Her?' he stuttered. The nurse gave a bright smile and nodded. She held out the leaflets that were clasped in her hands. 'Now, these will help you learn how to feed her and bathe her. There's also some numbers if you want to come to classes, which are helpful for first time parents-'

'I can't take her,' Bov blurted out, sounding panicked. The nurse gave him a look. She must have gotten a lot like Bov in here.

'She's your responsibility. You're her father.'

'Look, I don't know anything about babies, I've never- I can't!' Bov tried his best not to sound pitiful, but he could tell the nurse knew it by the sympathetic smile on her face.

'Mr Bovverington, as it stands, this little lady needs to be with someone she is safe with and loved by and at the moment, that person is you. We can have Health Visitors sent out to your home to help you with her if you need. However, if you really feel like you can't take her, I could call Children's Services and have them send a social worker out to you-'

'That's not nessassary,' Pete put in, much to Bov's dismay. 'It's just a little bit of a shock to him and I'd rather...' he glanced at Bov, then back at the nurse. 'Rather him not rush into things.' The nurse nodded in agreement, while Bov stood in stunned silence. He trusted Pete, he trusted Pete with his life and normally when he told Bov to do something it was the right thing to do. But, surely he was out of his mind? How could Pete even imagine Bovver looking after a baby?

'Shall I fetch her?' The nurse asked. Bov just nodded. He needed a cigarette. The nurse disappeared, returning a few moments later with the little girl. She was dressed in clean clothes and was sleeping, one fist balled by her head. The nurse came forward, pressing the child into Bov's arms. 'If you have any more queries, do come in and I'll be happy to help.'

Bovver waited until the nurse had gone, before looking up at Pete. He mouthed wordlessly for a moment, before Pete opened the door and the two left the hospital. 'Mate, you're holding her wrong,' he said after a moment. Pete stopped, taking the girl from his friend's arms and holding her correctly. Bov ran his hands over his face.

'How the fuck do I look after a baby, bruv?' he asked, looking completely helpless. Pete sighed.

'Look, let me look after 'er for the afternoon. I'll take her over to me mum's, she'd love that. Go see Toya. You remember where she lives, don't you?' Bovver nodded, hesitating.

'I…' Bov began, before exhaling heavily. He looked wearily up at the infant in Pete's arms. 'I 'ave to tell the lads first.'

* * *

Swill stared at the baby with wide eyes, mouth gaping, watching as she wailed. It was loud, high and his eardrums seemed to have gone numb.

'Maybe you shouldn't 'ave that fag near 'er,' Swill said finally. Bov glanced up, before handing the baby to Pete. He moved over to the armchair and sat down, hands trembling as he stared at the burning end of his cigarette.

'Where'd she come from?' Keith piped up, Ned nodding at his side. Bov shrugged.

'Some bird left her on my doorstep. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Just leave her there?'

'Maybe you should take her back?' Keith replied. 'Mate, you're in a firm. You can't go around with a baby strapped to your fucking back.'

'You can't give 'er back!' protested Swill, coming forward to stroke the top of the baby's soft head with his finger. Her wails quietened a little. 'Does she 'ave a name?'

'A what?'

'A name,' Swill replied, looking back at him. A slight grin pulled at his lips. 'She's gotta 'ave a name.'

Bov shrugged and Swill was quiet for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. 'Abbey,' he said. Bov glanced up. 'Abbey, like the pub,' Swill continued. 'I think it's great.'

'Fine, whatever,' Bov grumbled. 'She ain't hanging around.'

'What do you mean?' Dave asked, from where he was standing in the doorway, watching as Swill took the baby from Pete. 'Son, sit down before you drop her.'

Swill grumbled under his breath, but sat down on the sofa next to Ned, cradling the small child in his arms. He began to coo, speaking nonsense in baby talk and Bov shook his head.

'Keith's right, I can't keep her. I 'ave my reputation to think about.' Abbey had stopped crying now, just staring up at Swill with big blue eyes.

'Which one was Toya?' Dave asked, changing the conversation, because Swill was staring at Bov which something borderline disgust.

'The one with big tits,' Ned said, before catching Bov's look. 'And… and dark 'air.'

'I 'ave to go and see her,' Bov said, getting to his feet. 'Look after the kid while I'm gone.'

Pete nodded, no one attempting to stop Bovver as he walked out, taking a deep drag of his cigarette as he went.

* * *

'_Hmm… Come here, big boy,' Toya smiled, taking Bov's hand and pulling him towards her. Their lips crashed together, his hands on her waist as they stumbled back onto the bed._

_Her hips bucked against his, soft, hushed moans falling from her plump lips as he sucked and nipped at her throat._

_She was quite a prize; picked her up from a nightclub in town after Swill's birthday. She was some commercial model for a cheap company in Surrey._

_She thought she was it. Bov just saw a good fuck._

'_Oh, please,' Toya groaned, nails digging into the bare skin of his shoulders as she arched her back and easily, he pushed himself into her, deep inside her, up to the hilt. 'Oh, God, yes!' she cried as he began to fuck her, the hot, heady musk of their sex in the air._

_They'd be no regrets until the morning after. And no consequence for months to come._

**REEEEVVVIIIIEEEEW**


	2. Baby wants, Baby gets

**Well, I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better : ) Review and tell me what you think! **

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep." -Owl City 'Fireflies'_

--

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Two

Baby wants, baby gets

Bov hesitated in front of the door for a good few minutes before he finally forced himself to knock, knuckles rapping on the wooden door. It was red, paint peeling, the number rusty and when the door opened, Bov blinked in surprise because she'd changed a lot over the months.

Her bottom lip seemed much bigger and her nose much sharper. She stared back at him with cool, blue eyes, a cigarette burning softly in her hand.

'Toya,' he said and she stepped aside to let him in.

'I take it you got my gift,' she said, shutting the door behind him and leading him through into a cramped living room. She sat down at a vanity table shoved against the back wall and admired her reflection in the mirror.

She was beautiful, no denying that. But, she knew it.

'Gift?' he said. 'How the fuck can you call that a gift?'

Toya shrugged and looked back at him. 'She's your responsibility now, Stuart.'

'Fuck that,' he spat, throwing his arms up and pacing the carpet. 'I knew nothing about it until she showed up on my doorstep! You've got to take her back.'

'No,' Toya snapped. 'I can't! Do you think I can raise some snot-nosed brat with my career?'

'Fuck your career. Fuck you. I can't look after a kid.'

'Find some bird to do it then,' Toya said, eyes flashing dangerous. 'But, I'm not taking her back. She's yours now, so get out.'

'So, that's it?' he demanded. Toya looked away, back at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up a brush and dusted it over her cheeks.

'That's it,' she said, firm. Final. Bovver glared at her back, lip curled in disgust. Then, he turned and stalked out.

--

Pete and Tegan walked down the street, little Megan bouncing around at their side. 'Is she cute? Will I be able to hold her? I can't wait to see her!' she babbled in excitement. Pete grinned, reaching out to take his daughter's hand as they went to cross the road.

'I hope I bought the right things,' Tegan said, glancing down at the gift bag she was carrying.

'What d'ya mean "the right things"?' snorted Pete. 'It's a baby, you bought baby stuff.'

Tegan elbowed him in the side with a laugh. 'You know what I mean,' she said, as they got to the other side. 'I got a call off Rhys last night,' she said. Rhys was her brother, former drug dealer and bad boy who'd spent a few years a prison. But, he'd sorted his life out, was back on the right track.

'Oh yeah? What did he say?'

'That mum and dad say hi. He'll be back from Wales in a couple of days.' They rounded the corner, before climbing the staircase to get up to Bovver's flat. Knocking on the door, they could hear the baby crying inside.

Bov opened the door. Pete gave a laugh. 'Mate, you look like shit.'

'Thanks, bruv,' Bovver groaned, rubbing his face; his hair was untidy, bags under his eyes as he stepped aside to let them in. Megan raced in first, disappearing into the living room. 'Abbey won't stop crying,' he explained as he shut the door behind them. Tegan went through into the front room, where Abbey was laid in a Moses Basket on the coffee table, practically screaming.

'Oh, baby,' she cooed, moving to pick the infant up. 'Oh, dear, what are you so sad about? Sy a 'n arddun baban?' she added, in Welsh.

'I've been trying to feed 'er,' Bov said, gesturing to some buttered bread at the side.

'She's too young for solid food, Bov,' Tegan said, rubbing Abbey's back. 'Lucky I bought this.' She took the gift bag and carried Abbey through into the kitchen. 'Where's her food?'

'…Food?'

Tegan looked at him. 'Food, Bov. What've you been feeding her?'

'Well, I mashed some banana earlier,' he shrugged, a sullen expression on his face. Tegan sighed, glancing at Pete, who was leaning in the doorway.

'Grab your coat, Stuart,' she said. 'We're going shopping.'

--

Bovver stood in the middle of the aisle, stuck between a shelf of baby bath toys and a shelf of build-it-yourself cots and high chairs. He looked a little uncomfortable being there and Pete laughed out loud when he saw him. Bov scowled. 'I really shouldn't be 'ere, bruv.' He glanced at Abbey, sleeping in the pushchair that Tegan was navigating around the aisles.

His scowl deepened and he turned his back, focusing on the rows of rubber ducks, all colours, shapes and sizes.

Fucking rubber duck galore.

Tegan sighed, glancing at Pete, who shrugged. She elbowed him in the side. 'Talk to him,' she hissed, as Bov moved away.

'Why?'

'Because whether he likes it or not, this baby needs a father. He has us, so it's not like he's alone in all this. He needs to get his act together.'

Pete sighed, rubbing his eyes. But, Tegan was right. He turned, walking down the aisle to where Bov was looking at a selection of soft toys.

'Mate, what's your problem?' he asked, coming to a stop, shoulder to shoulder.

'I ain't got a problem,' Bov snapped, focusing on the small, cuddly zebra in his hands. Pete raised an eyebrow.

'You look like you've been sucking lemons.'

'Well, what do you expect? I've had some kid dumped on me that I've supposedly gotta look after. And you think I'm fucking happy about that?'

'She's not just some kid. She's your daughter.'

'I'm not 'er dad.'

Pete groaned, exasperated. Bov could be a stubborn cunt at times. 'Well, what are you gonna do? Just leave her on someone's doorstep?' Bov shrugged.

'Something like that.'

'Mate, you can't be serious.'

'What? You think I'll be any good for her? There's… better people out there.'

'She needs _you_, Bov.'

'No, she doesn't,' he protested.

Pete grit his teeth, lip curling. 'It's 'ard, alright? All of this. Being a dad, being responsible for something so small and fragile. I've been there.'

'Not everyone's father material,' Bov replied. 'I'm not like you.'

'Bov, don't give up. Cause you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do. When Megan was a baby… shit, even before she was born, I doubted myself. I wasn't like Steve, raising Ben or like my mum, raising two sons without a father. I thought I'd be shit. Megan didn't come with an instruction manual or anything, but to be quite honest, I'm fucking proud of myself. And I know you will be too, if you give it a chance.'

'I'm scared, alright?' Bov growled, clenching the zebra in a fist. 'I 'ave a kid and I'm not even prepared.'

Pete snorted, earning another scowl from Bov. 'Let us 'elp you. You're not alone. You think I'd let my best mate raise a baby by himself?' Bov shrugged, but didn't answer. Pete smiled, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. 'Will you at least think about first?'

Bov nodded, giving a sniff. 'Just thinking about it though, bruv. I ain't promising anything.'

--

His apartment was pitch black as Bov padded across his bedroom, sleepy, towards the cries of the child that had suddenly occupied his life. He reached the small cot that Pete had donated, the soft glow of the nightlight barely revealing the tiny figure.

She was laid on her back, head moving from side to side, her mewls growing louder with mounting frustration. Bov stared down at her, trying to wake himself up fully enough to realize why she was crying. He tried to recall what Tegan had told him; too cold? Too hot? Hungry? Bov looked at the digital clock on the night-stand, reading the time; it was almost three in the morning, which meant she'd been fed less than an hour before.

Bov looked down at her again, a slight frown on his face as he tried to work out what was missing, what was different. Then, the penny dropped. Her dummy had fallen out. His movements were slow and clumsy as he patted the soft cotton sheet around her head, searching for the sacred item.

He caught the rubber teat, picking it up and holding it to Abbey's lips. She latched on, greedily sucking.

Bov fought the urge to shut his eyes, stifling a yawn as he swayed back on his heels a little. He desperately wanted to crawl back into bed, but that wasn't going to be the case, he realized as he listening to the urgent suckling, a tiny puff of exasperation escaping round the object in her mouth.

She was hungry.

Stepping away from the cot, Bovver made his way to the bedroom door and out into the hallway. He stepped, silently, across the carpet and into the front room. He narrowly avoided standing, bare-foot, on a beer can as he found his way into the small kitchen. He opened the fridge, narrowing his eyes against the light that shone back at him. Reaching in, he pushed aside beer cans and grabbed one of the milk bottles.

He shut the fringe, moving to stick the bottle in the microwave; he could hear Abbey's cries getting a little louder from the bedroom and he ran a hand over his face with a slight groan. The sooner she was gone the better.

The microwave pinged after a few moments and he took the bottle out. He prided himself in remembering to touch the base of the bottle to make sure it wasn't too hot. He turned, heading back through into his bedroom. Abbey's dummy had fallen out again, her fists balled tightly, being waved beside her head. Her nose was scrunched as she wailed, high-pitched.

'Hey, I'm 'ere now,' Bov muttered, leaning over to cot to lift her up. He was still amazed at how light she was, but felt a sense of unease at how fragile she also was. Bov moved to perch on the end of his bed, resting her in the crook of his arms. Her tiny legs kicked out, before she took the teat of the bottle, greedily drinking. Bov exhaled, shutting his eyes and trying to stay awake enough to get her fed and back into bed.

Forcing his eyes open again, he watched her suckling, fists pressed against the sides of the bottle. She was watching him. Bov broke the gaze, focusing on the rapidly disappearing milk inside the bottle instead.

She couldn't stay. He wasn't fit enough to be a dad. He needed to focus on the firm, on his football. And it wasn't like he had the money to look after a baby; he barely had enough to look after himself. Abbey would be better off with a family that could take care of her, love her.

Bov didn't want a kid. Not now, not ever. She had to go. Not back to Toya. Fuck, no, not her. But, somewhere. He could call social services, get them to deal with her. Abbey gurgled in his arms, giving a harder kick of her legs. He shifted her a little more upright and she continued feeding.

Bovver wasn't father material. He'd had a shit childhood, a dad that never cared. What made him think he could be any better? He snorted. Shook his head. He looked down as Abbey gurgled a second time, pushing the teat away with her face. Bov lifted her up fully, frowning as he tried to remember what Tegan had told him about winding a baby.

He formed an awkward V shape with his thumb and fingers, gently wedging her chin into it. He began to rub her back and after a few moments, she gave a couple of loud burps. He gave a slight, tired chuckle, lifting her up and moving back to her cot. He laid her down, picking up her dummy and setting it back in her mouth.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured, watching her for another moment before he turned and headed back to bed.


	3. Baby’s Daddy

**Another chapter. Don't worry, things will get a little more interesting! Might be a bit longer before I get the next chapter up because I need to rewrite all my plans (they are muddled and confuse me) so, review and thanks for reading!**

--

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Three

Baby's Daddy

Word got out fast about the situation; Bovver was a daddy. People in the street would pass, glance at him, at the buggy he was pushing and in the end, Bovver wouldn't go out with Abbey unless Tegan was there to push.

Now Bov had to shove those thoughts from his head because he had to concentrate. Concentrate on the sneering male in front of him; West Ham vs. Nottingham Forest. It was a bad loose, Nottingham winning by five to one.

But, that didn't matter. What mattered was wiping that smug grin off his face. 'What? You want some of this?' the man- Ian Grandly- yelled. 'Well, come and get it, Diaper Daddy!'

'I don't know, Ian,' snorted Kyle Davies. 'He might be a little too busy wiping noses to fight with the big boys.'

'Shut the fuck up,' spat Bovver. Kyle laughed, hopping up and down on the spot.

'Or what? You'll throw a baby bottle at us?'

Bov charged forward, rugby tackling Kyle around the waist, the two tumbling onto the pavement. Pete grabbed Ian's head and swung him around as Swill leapt forward with a yell to punch another guy in the nose.

It was chaos; raw, disorganized anarchy. Bov smacked Kyle again and again, over, head hitting the pavement when Kyle rolled them. He straddled Bovver, white pain flaring when Kyle got him in the nose.

'Fucking housewife now, ain't you,' Kyle hissed, as Bov slammed his fist up and knocked him unsteady. He began to stun Kyle with blows, jaw tense, gritting his teeth and a mad anger in his eyes.

It was over before it had even fucking begun. Ian backed off, blood dripping down his head, tooth missing, but Bov kept on hitting, punching, letting out his frustration and anger on this whole fucking situation. Fucking babies, fucking Toya.

'Bov.'

Just kept hitting, kept beating the tender flesh beneath his fist.

'Bov!' He was pulled off with a snarl, as Kyle clambered unsteadily to his feet. His face was a mess, could barely see out of swollen eyes and Ian was there to grab him when he stumbled to the side. Bov wrenched himself out of Pete's grasp, spitting on the floor.

'I ain't a fucking 'ousewife,' he glared, watching as the Nottingham boys disappeared, yelling abuse and threats behind them.

'I know you're not,' Pete said, panting heavily, a bruise blooming on his cheekbone as he gave Bov a sideways look. Swill glanced at Bov, then at the ground where he'd been fighting; there was a bit of blood on the concrete.

'I'm scared!' he suddenly yelped, looking at Bov. 'What if he turns into the hulk? That was some fucking scary shit.' Swill took off down the street, screaming. Dave shook his head as he watched after him.

'He's such a girl,' he stated. 'Where did we find this puff?' Dave laughed to himself and jogged ahead, Ned attempting to trip him over as they reached Swill.

Pete looked at Bov, sighed and then fell into step beside him as they made their way down the street. Bov slipped the cigarettes from his pocket and lit up, taking a deep drag. Pete could see that he was still troubled, his eyes a dark navy blue. 'Go home, mate,' he said. Bov said nothing in reply, just grunting and setting his sights ahead of him.

--

Bov sat on the sofa, flicking through one of the baby books Tegan had lent him. It was telling him when she'll start teething, when she'll need potty training, when she'll start to talk and he hated it. He hated all of this. He wasn't a dad, he wasn't supposed to be a dad.

He couldn't look after her, he could only just manage looking after himself. He was a hooligan, he was deep in a firm. He couldn't be carrying some baby around with him all the time.

Abbey started to cry and Bov shut his eyes for a moment, willing for patience. Then, he got to his feet and moved into his bedroom which had been temporally set up as the baby's room. 'For fuck sake,' he grumbled to himself as he approached the cot. She was wailing, kicking her fat legs. And the smell was horrendous. Bov had only changed her nappy once- Tegan had been there to help the rest of the time, but now he was alone and he had to do this.

Lifting her out, Bov held her at arm's length as he moved over to the chest of drawers, which had been turned into a baby changing facility. He set her down, opening one of the drawers to get a fresh nappy out, and cream and powder and all the stuff Tegan had instructed him to use. 'This is fucking wrong,' he muttered, reaching down to open her nappy up.

Holy fuck. How much shit could come out of one little baby? Bov wrinkled his nose as he bagged the nappy in a fragranced nappy sack and set it aside. Then, he looked at the bottles and tubs and wipes. Which was first? He grabbed a wet wipe and began to clean up the mess.

Abbey was gripping her feet and had stopped crying for now. She gazed around the room with big, curious blue eyes that were alike to his. Bov chucked the dirty wet wipe aside and grabbed the talcum powder, putting it over her backside.

He set the bottle down and grabbed the fresh nappy, lifting her legs and slipping it beneath her. There, wasn't too bad, he praised himself sullenly as he did up the sides of the nappy. He looked at Abbey; she was staring at him, eyes as wide as ever.

Bov offered a small, hesitant smile. And Abbey instantly burst into tears, bawling loudly. He scowled, reaching out to snatch up her romper suit.

--

Pete sat on the bench, long legs stretched out in front of him, the summer sun warming his face. Dave and Bov sat beside him as they watched Megan play up ahead. She was playing on the slide with a few friends she'd made within the fifteen minutes she'd been there. Swill was sat on the edge of the sandpit, digging with a red spade.

'Grow up fast, eh?' Dave grinned. Pete laughed.

'Yeah; seems like yesterday when she was that small.' He pointed to Abbey, who was laid in the pram, kicking her feet in the air. Bov rocked it forward and backwards with his foot, not looking the least bit interested. Pete rolled his eyes. 'You really don't like this parent thing, d'ya?'

'Fucking look at us!' Bov stressed, looking disgusted. 'It's Saturday afternoon. Normally, we'd be down the Abbey 'aving a few beers before the match. Now look. Swill over there – look – _Swill_ is _playing_ in the sandpit. The fucking _sandpit_. 'As the world fucking lost it?'

Dave wrinkled his nose, grinning as he leaned over and lifted Abbey carefully from the pram. 'How can you not like 'er? Hullo, hullo,' he said, cooing. Bov shook his head, plucking the cigarette out from behind his ear. He sparked up.

'I thought you were quitting,' Pete said. Bov looked slowly at him.

'What?'

'I thought you were quitting.'

'When the fuck did I say that?'

'Swill said you should,' Dave put-in, bouncing Abbey gently on his knee. 'It's bad for Abbey.'

'So, Swill's boss now, huh?'

'You agreed to it,' shrugged Pete.

'You were a little drunk,' added Dave. Bovver groaned, rubbing at his temple.

'Look, don't listen to me when I'm drunk. Jesus.'

'I still think you should quit,' Pete said. Bov didn't get a chance to answer though, as Dave looked up and suddenly yelled, 'Swill, what 'ave I told you about pushing?' They laughed as Swill flicked him the bird. Pete got to his feet, reaching into his pocket for some loose change.

'Ice cream anyone?' Dave got to his feet to join him and Swill heard the word and hurried over, like a moth attracted to a flame.

'You want anything, son?' Dave asked, pulling out his wallet because Pete only had about £1 on him in 5p coins.

'99,' he shrugged in reply, watching as the three walked off towards the ice cream van that was parked on the hill side. Abbey cooed in the pram, arms pushing against the sides. Her legs kept going up and down and she was making little mewls of frustration, as if she was trying to lift herself up. Bov shifted forward on the bench, leaning in to help her sit upright. He kept his hand pressed against her lower back as she gazed around, a slight frown on her face.

Her small hand wrapped around one of his fingers, holding on in a vice-like grip; he was surprised at how strong she was. She twisted her body around again, more curious now and Bovver tried to find a part of him in her. But, he couldn't.

She only had the blue eyes.


	4. Baby cries in the night

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! :D I've almost got all the plans rewritten, so I think we're in for a good fic? I can only hope, but review and tell me what's working and what's not! **

"_Sparks ignite and trade them for thought_

_About no oneAnd nothing in particular_

_Washed the sickened socket and drove_

_Resent nothing_

_There's good will inside of me" - Silverchair 'Straight Lines'_

--

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Four

Baby cries in the night 

'Right, hold her 'ead steady. That's it, careful. You don't want to drop her back,' Maria Dunham explained, as she and Bov leaned over the small plastic tub, washing Abbey. She seemed to enjoy the water, kicking her legs as Bov supported her head. They were in Pete's house, the two at work with Maria babysitting Megan.

Megan squashed herself between them, playing with a yellow rubber duck in the water. 'Here's a ducky,' she said, holding it up to Abbey's face. The baby girl reached out, eyes wide at the new object. She took it from Megan and stuffed it into her mouth. Megan laughed. 'You're not supposed to eat it, silly!'

'Meg, can you grab me that towel?' Maria asked. Megan got to her feet, picking up a fluffy white towel from the railing. She handed it to Maria, who stood up. Bov lifted Abbey, dripping, out the water and Maria curled the towel around her. Bov took hold of her. 'There, bathing is that easy,' smiled Maria.

'When she's dry, can I play with her?' asked Megan. Maria laughed.

'Yeah, but you better clean your room first.'

'Awh, but-'

'Megan,' warned Maria.

'Oh, _fine_,' she said, throwing up her arms and stomping out. Bov moved to the changing mat and set her down. For five minutes, he struggled and cursed to get her dry and changed into West Ham pyjamas; it had been a gift from the boys. He insisted that he could do it himself from Maria tried to help and his grin was triumphant when he finally held Abbey up, fully dressed, hair in damp curls.

'No one said it would be easy,' Maria told him with a smile, squeezing his shoulder as he straightened up, Abbey on his hip. 'You're doin' well, I'm proud of you.'

'Can we play now?' Megan asked, in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Bov smiled and followed the seven year old into the living room. He set Abbey on her back and she reached up to tug at the soft toy zebra hanging above her.

Finally Bov could sit down. Maria brought him a cup of coffee, sitting down on the sofa beside him. He watched Abbey for a few moments, before sighing. 'I don't think I can do this.' Maria raised an eyebrow.

'Of course you can,' she told him. 'Don't talk nonsense, Stuart. She's your daughter, she needs you.' She cupped her own mug between her hands, blowing on the hot liquid. Bov watched as Megan began tickling Abbey's small feet. Maria watched him for a moment, then leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. 'If it 'elps, I believe in you.'

'Thanks,' he smiled. Throughout his teenage years, Maria had taken him under her wing after a fall-out with his alcoholic mother and he'd always held a certain respect for her.

'Have you told Paula?' she asked, mentioning his mum. He shrugged.

'Nah. I don't want 'er to get involved.' Bov looked down, focusing on the floor. No. He didn't want Paula anywhere near his daughter.

--

'Bovver, mate, are you sure you want to do this?'

Pete was looking at him, apprehensively. Lately, Bov had seemed a lot more stressed than usual, hardly sleeping because of Abbey crying all night, so whenever there was a fight… Sometimes, it was a little hard to hold him back. Shit, he'd almost put a man in a coma during their last fight. Bov nodded.

'You're a dad as well; it doesn't stop you,' he grunted. Pete sighed. Bov used that against him a lot. Finally, he gave a reluctant nod and moved ahead. A group of men had suddenly appeared at the end of the alley, flexing arms, some even waving metal bars.

'Never could play far,' muttered Dave, rolling his head on his shoulders. Before anything else could be said between the two firms, they were charging at each other, their faces hard masks. Bov grabbed a small man, throwing him into a wall, and kicking him when he fell. Pete pinned a pockmarked man against the ground, head butting him hard. There was a crack, and the man's nose spurted blood. Pete allowed him to drop.

One grabbed Bovver by the neck, slamming his fist in his nose. Bov grunted, tears stinging his eyes. Keith barely managed to duck a crowbar flying to his head, kicking out and managing to one man in the stomach. He wrestled the bar from him, swung it down and cracked him around the head.

Suddenly, a brick was chucked, hitting the man who had Bov, in the side of the head. Bovver looked up to see Swill grinning. 'Come on, cunts!' he yelled, going to grab another brick. Ike staggered past them, a man gripped in his arms. He slammed the man into the wall, giving him a right hook that knocked him sideways. Ned was leaping onto someone's back, sending him headlong into a concrete pole.

The leader, a beefy guy named Jed, tripped Pete, who fell, grazing his face on the ground. The man raised a foot, and Pete blinked, not bothering to move. The foot rushed towards him, and he shut his eyes tight, but the blow never came. Looking up, he watched as Bov rugby-tackled him to the floor, managed to pin him, punching him in the face. Repeatedly.

After a satisfying crunch of breaking nose, Bov climbed off him and looked around. Ned was wheezing on the floor and Dave was coughing hard. Blood dripped from a cut on his brow. Bov grinned. What a fucking result.

Bov touched his nose and winced, but it didn't seem broken so he was thankful for that. Pete swung an arm over his shoulder and grinned, ruffling his head. Bov ducked away. Pete laughed. 'We did it, son! We're fucking unstoppable!'

They made their way, staggering unevenly, back to the Abbey, slumping at the bar, nursing injuries over pints of cool beer and reminiscing over what had been another great fight.

--

Abbey was crying.

She'd been crying for three hours straight and it was almost four in the morning and Bov was tried and cranky, a headache building in the front of his skull.

He picked up the baby bottle again, leaning over the cot to try and feed her. But, once again she turned her head, bawling louder. He didn't know what she wanted! He'd tried everything.

Bov growled, rubbing his eyes which stung with fatigue. He just wanted silence. Why wouldn't she just go to sleep! He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, as Abbey's crying reached a new peak, the shrill tone too much for him-

'Shut up!' he yelled. 'Just shut the fuck up. I don't even want you here.'

Silence. Finally.

Abbey was staring at him, eyes still red and brimming with tears. Her pouting bottom lip was trembling slightly and she looked like he'd snatched all her toys away. Bov felt a stab of guilt and sighed, too tired for any of this. 'I'm sorry,' he murmured, moving to lift her out the cot. He sat back on the end of his bed and cradled her to his chest. She continued to look up at him, but didn't cry. Her fist pressed out against his chest and she kicked her little legs lazily. Bov shut his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'I didn't mean it.'


	5. Goodbye Baby?

**Here's to another chapter! This is dedicated to Emily for giving me the idea for this in the first place :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be a slight time skip to the summer where we'll start for a little romancing ;) **

"_He likes to buy his clothes from these designer shops,_

_Www. I really don't give a fuck .com_

_He's the boy that likes to stop mid-strut_

_Just to check that the white on his shoes is still showing up_" ~ The Clik Clik 'My Dunks'

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Five

Goodbye Baby?

'Shit, Bovver, is that a _smile_ on your face?'

Pete Dunham's greeting rang out as Bov strode into the bar and was, in fact, smiling. Pete got to his feet and the two men embraced. 'Where's the kid?' Ike asked, drinking from a beer and Bov's smile widened.

'I got myself a babysitter.'

Swill blinked. 'A what?'

'A babysitter. Y'see, my neighbour Mel, you know, the one on the right? She just 'appens to like babies. I told her I was real busy and couldn't find anyone to 'elp and she was right in there.'

'Is she fit?' Swill asked, clutching a beer. Bov laughed.

'Well outta your league, mate,' he replied, though in truth, Mel was in her mid-forties and old enough to be their mothers. Bov moved to sit down and Keith returned with drinks, setting a lager down in front of him.

'You doing much tomorrow?' Pete asked, glancing at Bov. Bov paused, then shook his head.

'I, er... training course,' he said, not looking at Pete. He cleared his throat. 'So, next match,' Bov said, getting straight to business, ignoring Pete's frown. 'We 'ave Man United coming up and we know 'ow they were last time, sneaky bastards-' He trailed off when he watched Pete and Dave exchange looks. 'What?'

'Maybe you should sit this one out, mate,' Pete said. Bov's rare cheery manner dropped and he frowned.

'Why?'

'Cause when you fight, you go a little too far. Ever since you got Abbey… Look, we don't want to kill 'em, Bov.'

'I ain't dropping out of this,' Bov said. 'C'mon, Pete. Don't be a cunt.'

Pete sighed, looking at Bov's pleading expression. He nodded. 'Fine, but just remember-'

'Yeah, yeah, don't kill 'em,' Bov replied, picking up his pint and moving to the bar.

--

Bov stood nervously in the middle of his living room, adjusting his tie and glancing around; the place was tidy enough, he guessed. Abbey was laid on her back, fully dressed and Bov watched as the woman consulted her clipboard. She was young, younger than him, with blonde hair pulled into a bun. She was dressed in a blue business suit.

'So, just… one sec,' she said, struggling with the paperwork and very nearly dropping it all. She blew her fringe from her eyes, laughed and then looked up. 'So, do you-' Her paperwork tipped from her arms and she knelt down trying to gather it all.

Miss Thompson. Social worker. Bov wasn't sure if he wanted Abbey going away with some dippy tart. He reached up, rubbing his jaw which still ached from the fight earlier that day and he wondered how he looked; bust lip, a big blooming bruise over one eye...

She straightened up, flushed in the face. 'Right, Mr Bovverington, you're expressing doubts about your parenting?'

He nodded.

'Usually we don't just take children away, it's easier to assess the situation first.'

'No, you've gotta take her,' Bov said. Miss Thompson eyed him for a moment, eyes drifting from one bruise to another.

'I guess the situation is urgent. She was abandoned on your doorstep?' Bov nodded. 'Didn't you call the police?'

'She's a baby, not a bomb,' Bov replied, hands in his pockets.

'Well, I'll need you to sign a few-' A loud hammering on the door cut her off. Bov sighed, excusing himself and moving to the hallway. He pulled open the door to see Pete, Swill and Ned.

'I knew you weren't at some job course,' laughed Pete, coming in with a crate of beer in his arms.

'I'm kinda busy,' Bov started, but they'd already seen Miss Thompson. Pete grinned.

'Ah, mate, you could 'ave said you 'ad a bird around.'

'Oh, I'm not a bird,' Miss Thompson laughed, while not-so-subtly making eyes at Pete. 'I'm just here to take this little doll away, yes, I am,' she cooed at Abbey. Swill frowned.

'What?'

'I'm a social worker, silly,' Miss Thompson laughed. Bov could have kicked her if he'd been close enough. Swill looked at Bov.

'You're getting rid of her?'

'It'll be better for her,' Bov said, firmly. Swill's eyes narrowed.

'Fuck that!' he yelled, making Miss Thompson look at him in surprise. 'You ain't getting rid of her like she's some pet you don't want. I won't let you. I'll fight you if I 'ave to, you miserable bastard, she's your daughter, you can't just chuck 'er away.'

'M-maybe I should go? Let you redecide?' Miss Thompson simpered.

'Yeah, fuck off,' snapped Swill. Miss Thompson flushed red, gathering her bag and hurried past them with her head ducked. The slam of the door rang through and Pete glanced at Swill, surprised.

'Mate, what's wrong?'

'Him!' Swill growled, pointing a finger at Bov. They exchanged looks; it was rare to see Swill so angry. He sat down, rubbing his head. 'Fucking 'ell.'

'Swill? What's your problem?' Bov asked. 'I can't keep 'er, 'ow many time-'

'When I was about three, my dad walked out,' he said. 'On Christmas Eve. He only said he was getting some milk and he never came back. Turns out he 'ad a family with some Spanish bitch. My mum was distraught. Fell into depression, couldn't look after me. Couldn't even look at me.' Swill was staring at his hands as he spoke. 'I got passed around the family like some kind of toy, staying at my aunt's one year, my granddad's the next. Didn't know whether I was coming or fucking going. I just wanted my mum.'

He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling heavily. 'She didn't take me back until I was about fifteen. I'd never really known 'er, not really. But, I loved 'er and I was 'appy she'd taken me back. I do love 'er, she's my mum, but she messed up when she gave me up and I don't want Abbey to go through the same thing. Not knowing who she really is, cause it isn't fair. Don't do it to her, Bov.'

Bov was watching Abbey. Could he really give her up? She'd been with him for almost two weeks now, his whole life had changed and he knew if she went, it would suddenly be very empty. 'It's 'ard,' he tried, not even sure why he was still protesting because everyone in there knew at that point that Abbey would be staying for good.

'That's what we're 'ere for, mate,' Pete said. Bov gave a noncommittal grunt, quiet for a moment. 'Come on,' said Pete. 'Let's get the footy on and crack open a few beers. Let 'im think it over.'

Bov gave a small, grateful smile as Swill moved to pick Abbey up.

She was staying. Bovver was going to be a dad.

--

'Is that your kid?'

Bovver looked up from his desk to see a man stood over him, staring at the photograph of Abbey beside his computer screen. He was at work, taking endless calls about whether people's BT connection was good or whether they wanted upgrades.

'Yeah,' Bov replied. He recognized the man from a few desks down, always laughing loudly and falsely at whatever the costumers were saying down the phone.

'She's cute. I have two girls of my own; they are a handful, I'll assure you. Especially when they get into their teens.' He did his big, false laugh. Bov stared at him. 'I didn't realize you were a dad. You kept that hidden, didn't you, you old horse!' The man laughed again.

'Yeah ,' Bov replied, glancing at the photograph. He wasn't even quite sure why he'd put it up. He'd never planned on keeping her. Funny how things changed.

'Well, in my opinion-' Bov had never been so thankful at his phone ringing because he didn't want to know this man's opinion, didn't give a flying fuck about this man's opinion. He quickly snatched up his mobile, holding it to his hear.

'Hullo?'

'Stuart, you've got to come quick.' It was Mel; she was sobbing and he could barely make out what she was saying. His stomach dropped uneasily. 'You've got to get to the hospital, it's Abbey. Oh, god I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.'

'I'm on my way,' Bov said, face pale. The line went dead and he got to his feet, pushing the headphones off his head.

'Anything I can help with?' the man asked cheerfully.

'No, fuck off,' Bov snapped, pushing past him and hurrying out the office. It took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, speeding on his motorbike. He felt sick, light-headed. What the fuck had happened to his daughter?

He raced into the lobby; Mel was already there. Bov moved over to her, face black with anger. 'What the fuck 'appened? Where is she?'

'I only took my eyes off her for a second,' she sobbed. Her hair was a mess, mascara streaked. 'And she was coughing and I didn't know what was wrong. She started to turn blue-'

'Where the fuck is she?!' Bov snarled, shaking her. Mel whimpered, looking up as a nurse appeared. Bov turned to her. 'Where's Abbey? What's happened?'

'It was a close call,' she said, looking grave. 'Your daughter choked on a Lego brick. She's okay now. She's sleeping.'

'Can I see her?' Bov demanded. The nurse nodded, turning and leading him down the corridor and down to the children's ward. Abbey was in a private room, small body laid on the bed. Wires came from her hands and she had a breathing tube.

'The brick cut the inside of her throat a little, so she may be cranky for a while. We're going to give her some medicine for the sore throat but it should get better in no time,' the nurse explained as Bov sank down on the chair beside her bed. Abbey looked peaceful, pale. Bov was shaking, but felt a rush of relief that she was okay, she was alive and she was going to get better.

He also felt a rush of guilt. He should have been there for her instead of cobbing her off onto the nearest person. He reached out, touching her small hand.

Her fingers flexed in her sleep.


	6. Baby loves the sun

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I am writing the next chapter now, so you shouldn't have to wait as long. Plus, reviews hurry it up ;)**

"_Whenever we go out you, you don't think straight, heading for a crash like you have no brakes._

_I'm breaking it down so you understand, then turning it round and making you see. _

_Why you should be thinking of me when you go out you, you don't think straight._" ~ The Clik Clik 'Can't take you anywhere'.

--

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Six

Baby loves the sun

It was summer. Regent's Park was busy, full of couples and families and children chasing after dogs with balls. Bov sat with his legs stretched out on the grass, one-year-old Abbey stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder for balance.

It was her birthday. Everyone was there; Swill, Dave and Pete tackled a battered football from each other; Keith and Ike lay in the sun with cans of coke. Tegan was plaiting Megan's hair. Her brother Rhys, a dark haired, wiry guy with a charming grin and dark eyes approached with ice creams, slowly melting down the cone.

'Here you go, pretty lady,' Rhys grinned, handing the ice cream down to his niece. Megan reached up to take it, licking the cream from the cone. Maria was sorting through the picnic basket.

Swill jogged over to the group on the grass, gasping for air. 'Jesus, it's 'ot,' he grumbled, reaching into the basket to take out the camcorder. He grinned, turning it on. 'Today, its Abbey's birthday,' he said, breathlessly as he zoomed in on the little girl. She looked at the camera and beamed, small top teeth coming through. She waved a pudgy hand, eyes narrowed against the sun. Swill turned the camera on Bov, who grumbled and looked away.

'Aye! Aye!' Pete yelled as he moved back to the picnic, topless, sweat gleaming from his firm stomach.

'Put it away!' Rhys complained, as Swill knelt to shield Abbey's eyes.

'The poor child does not need to see that! It feels like a porn shoot,' Swill added, aiming the camera at Pete's glistening torso. Pete laughed, flipping him the bird before he knelt down to grab a can of coke from his mother.

'Can't see why we can't 'ave beer,' Pete said. Maria slapped his arm.

'Because this is a children's party, not a day at the pub!' she scolded, getting to her feet. Swill passed the camcorder to Dave as he approached, putting a finger to his lips. Dave frowned, filming him as he moved to unzip the rucksack he'd brought along.

He pulled out a fully loaded water gun, pumping it. He circled around the group until he was standing behind Pete. 'Hey, Dunham,' he grinned.

Pete turned- right into the spray out water. He yelped, jumping up as Swill darted off as fast as his legs would carry him. Pete took chase, easily catching up and taking him down. Swill yelled out as Pete wrestled him for the water gun, managing to grab it and spray Swill.

'Okay, okay, you win!' he said, face-faced and drenched as Pete got to his feet, laughing hard.

'Right, who's next?' he grinned, heading straight for Rhys.

'You can fuck off!' he said, backing off quickly with his ice cream raised in front of him, as if it would protect him. He shoved the ice cream into Bov's hand and snatched up the football. Before Pete could get any closer, he dropped kicked the ball in his direction, but it missed Pete's head by inches and went flying through the air. Rhys raced off with Pete on his heels, though he was much faster than Swill had been. Bov climbed to his feet and handed Abbey the ice cream. She sat down on her bum and pressed the ice cream to her mouth, amazed at how cool it was.

Bov jogged after the ball; it had landed on the path a few feet away and was currently getting mauled by a dog. 'I'm so sorry,' she was saying, trying hard on the lead. 'Damsy, no! Damsy! Stop, bad dog!'

'Its fine,' Bov replied, nudging the ball away from the dog with his foot and picking it up.

'I'm really sorry, he's usually quite well behaved,' she said, straining to pull Damsy by her side. She had dark hair, pulled into a bun and was wearing a business suit that looked unsuitable for dog walking, especially on a hot day like this. Her skin was a chocolate caramel colour. 'I'm Andrea,' she said, after a moment.

'Bov- Stuart,' he nodded. She was watching him, almost intently. 'I-I have a daughter.'

Why the fuck did she need to know? He watched her apprehensively, but Andrea smiled.

'How sweet.'

'Oi, hurry up with the ball!' Rhys had jogged up behind Bov, but he slowed to a stop at the sight of Andrea. He leaned against Bov's shoulder. 'Well, hello,' The Welsh man grinned. 'I'm Rhys. Much better than this dude.'

Bov shoved him away. 'Fuck off,' he scowled. Rhys laughed, snatching the ball out of Bov's arms. He tossed it in the air and caught it again.

'You can join us if you like?' he smirked. 'There's always room for a pretty lady.'

'I have to get back,' she smiled. 'But, thanks for the offer.' She looked at Bov, before reaching into her pocket and pulling a card out. She handed it over to him. 'But, you can call me tonight.'

Bov grinned, taking the card. Rhys wolf-whistled, shaking his head as the two men watched Andrea walk off.

'I don't know how you do it,' Rhys said, as they turned and headed back to the group.

'Skill, bruv,' he grinned. Pete glanced up.

'Who was your friend?' he smirked, blue orbs glittering playfully.

'Andrea,' cooed Rhys, shoving Bov before stepping over Abbey to grab a can of beer from the ice box.

'You going to call her?' Pete asked, eyes on the business card Bov was fingering.

'Maybe,' he shrugged, sitting back down on the blanket. Abbey staggered towards him, gripping the material of his shirt to balance herself. She stepped over his leg and plonked herself down on his lap. 'Hullo, Princess,' he murmured.

Abbey cooed, grinning with four white teeth.

--

Bovver hadn't seen his mother for three years. She stood outside his front door, her greying-blonde hair pulled into a stiff bun. Her piercing blue stare met his own navy glare. 'What are you doing 'ere?' he demanded as he shifting Abbey onto his other hip, furthest away from Paula Bovverington.

Paula's gaze rested on the baby girl. 'You didn't tell me about your little arrangement,' she said, coolly. Bov moved past her, pushing the key in the lock and opening the door.

'It's none of your business,' he snapped.

'What, so you're a dad now?' Paula followed him in. 'I'm your mother, Stuart, I deserve to know if I was a grandma!'

'How about being a mother? Or was that too difficult when I was growing up,' Bov growled, turning to face her in the hallway. Abbey, sensing the tension, began to whimper. Her bottom lip jutted slightly.

Paula held out her arms for the child. 'Give her here, you're scaring her.'

Bov felt a surge of deep, hot hate. 'Fuck you, get away from her. As if I would trust you with my daughter. Don't come around 'ere, giving it all this, thinking you know it all, cause you don't. Abbey doesn't need a mother or you for a grandma. She has Maria.'

Paula stiffened at this; before Pete and Bov had been born, Paula and Maria Dunham had been best friends. But, as Maria's life kept going good and Paula's falling to shit, the latter started to hate Maria with bitter resentment. Maria was more of a mother to Bov then Paula had ever been. 'Abbey has me,' Bov growled.

Paula let her arms drop, eyes narrowing. 'I'm disappointed in you,' she said, before turning to the door. She slammed it shut behind her, as Abbey let out a wail.

'Sssh,' hushed Bov, rocking her slightly, though his eyes remained on the door. He wasn't sure how she'd found out, but he really wished she hadn't.

--

Later that evening, Bov stared down at the business card in his hand. He'd put Abbey to bed and had cleared up her toys and birthday presents and now, he had nothing else to do.

Maybe he could ring Andrea? She had told him to and it would have been rude not to. After a moment of hesitation, he plucked up the courage and moved to the phone. Dialling the number, he held it to his ear and sat down on the armchair.

It rang once, twice, three times and then- 'Hello, Miss Andrea Kameriaz speaking.'

'Hi, it's er... Stuart,' he replied.

'Oh, hi! I was wondering when you were going to call,' she said; he could hear her smile. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly for a moment.

'How's work?' he asked.

'Boring, admittedly. I'm working with a bunch of morons. If it's not one thing-' And then she was off. Bov just grunted in places, laughed and agreed in others. She spoke about her job, her boss, her money and it was all a bit mind-blowing, really. 'But, maybe I'll get to meet that little girl of yours.'

'Huh?' Bov said, snapping out the trance. Andrea paused.

'Your daughter?'

'Oh, yeah,' he said. 'She's cute.'

'How old she is now?'

'One. It was 'er birthday today, actually.'

'She doesn't have a mother?' Andrea asked lightly.

'Yeah, well... we're not together. Toya doesn't want to see her.'

'I think it's sweet that you're raising her by yourself. Isn't it hard?'

'My friends 'elp me,' Bov smiled. Andrea laughed.

'Rhys, wasn't it?'

'Oh, he's not my friend.' Andrea laughed harder at this.

'I feel sorry for you though; my brother has three kids all under ten, but he has a girl to help him. You're on your own.'

Bov winced. 'Poor guy.'

Andrea smiled. 'So, what are you doing tomorrow?' Bov shrugged; he had been planning to take Abbey to the park to feed the ducks, then head over to Pete's to help set up a table and chair set.

'Oh, nothing,' he replied.

'You can take me out for lunch if you want?' she asked. Bov grinned.

'Then, it's a date.'


	7. Baby, baby, baby

**Hello! Finally back with an update :D Hope you enjoy this (I overwrote the Author's note with this) and I should have more free time to write my fics now (except during May I'm doing another 50,000 words in 30 days so I may be a little absent there as well, sorry!) Remember to review and any questions about this or whatever, just email, I'll be here for a chat!**

"_They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love (of love, of love)  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby give me one last hug (last hug, last hug)"_ ~ Justin Bieber 'Never Let You Go.'

--

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Seven

Baby, baby, baby

'Good on you, mate. She was pretty fit,' Pete grinned, leaning against his kitchen counter and nursing a beer. Bov gave a nod, drinking from the bottle. They were speaking about Andrea; well, drooling over her more like.

'She's alright,' he agreed. Rhys, who'd been standing next to him, rolled his eyes.

'Aw, come on!' the Welsh man complained as he pulled off his green beanie and ran a hand through his untidy black hair. 'You get a girl like that and she's just "alright"? You need your fucking head tested!'

Swill laughed in agreement. 'Sheep Shagger has a point.'

'Fuck off, I don't participate in sexual intercourse with _ovis_ _aries_,' Rhys smirked, stuffing his beanie back on. 'Watch, maybe, but never get involved.'

'Eugh,' Bov pulled a face, shaking his head as Swill and Pete laughed.

'Latin, that was,' he added, before taking a deep swig of his beer.

'So, 'ow long you suspended for?' Bovver asked Pete, changing the subject. Pete, P.E and History teaching at the local boys' grammar school, had been suspended on notice for fighting in the playground with another teacher; a Nottingham Forest supporter named Joshua Hadlow. Mr. Hadlow, a large, beefy and balding Geography teacher, hadn't taken kindly to Pete calling Forest a bunch of 'tree-hugging hippies'.

Pete didn't take kindly to being punched. And had never been one to turn down a good fight. Even if it left him with two broken ribs. And a sprained wrist.

Tegan wasn't happy.

'Ah, they said they'd call me in a few weeks,' he said. 'I tried to tell them it was self-defense, but the other fuckers,' he said, referring to the two other teachers they'd been standing with. 'They said I started it and Joshy was the one defending himself. It's fucking bullshit, that's what that is!' He moved to the notice board, hung up on the opposite wall and tugged a letter from a pin. He handed it to Bov. 'I'm on my final warning,' he grinned.

_To: Mr. P Dunham (P.E, HISTORY)_

_From: School Governing Board, main. Mr. D. Hartley_

_Dear Mr. Dunham, _

_ We are writing to confirm that you are in fact suspended from __Sutton Grammar School for Boys. You will be contacted during the next few weeks by the Administrator for the Governing Board in regards to when you will be allowed back._

_Please prepare for a second letter, stating why you were suspended and why it was disapproved. _

_Regards,_

_Mr. D. Hartley_

_Fifth member of the Governing Board_

_Sutton Grammar School for Boys_

Bov laughed, shaking his head and handing it back to Pete. 'Your bird won't be 'appy if you lose this job,' he said. Pete grinned.

Rhys zipped up his jacket, tossing his beer bottle in the bin. He grabbed an apple from the fruit ball. 'Well, I got to love you and leave you, ladies,' he said. 'I want to get laid sometime today.' He winked and then swept from the room. Bov glanced at Pete.

'Rhys behaving 'imself, then?' he asked; when Pete had first started dating Tegan, he and her younger brother, Rhys, had clashed. A lot. Rhys had recently gotten out from a stint in prison; he was a drug dealer, a thug, working for a man named Craig More. In fact, Rhys had managed to piss off nearly every member of the GSE and was very lucky that he hadn't been beaten to a pulp.

Luckily, they all got on better now.

'Ah, good enough,' Pete laughed. 'Anyway, tell us more about this date then.'

'I booked us in some posh tottie restaurant. Fucking using this month's wages to pay for it. She's proper wiped me out.'

'Better be worth it, huh,' Swill replied. Bov nodded.

'Will you be alright with Abbey tonight?' he asked Pete. The blond nodded.

'We've got The Wizards of Waverly Place and the Hannah Montana movies to watch,' he grinned. Swill winced, shaking his head.

'See, this is why I don't want kids. Fucking turn your brain to mush.'

'The fuck, Swill?' snorted Pete. 'I'm borrowing the Hannah Montana movie off you!'

--

Bovver, if anything, looked uncomfortable being here. His hair was combed, but was now spiking up from repeatedly running his hand nervously through his hair, the tie of his suit was a little looser and his top button undone.

Andrea, on the other hand, looked amazing. She was wearing a soft, silver dress and her necklace was made up of diamonds. Bov wasn't exactly sure how he got a date with her.

'…And then I told her no! You can't just put the paper in the printer like that; you need to at least set it up to the right size. Seriously, Stuart, this girl is just… dumb! I swear to God that if she carries on like this, she'll find herself kicked out the company. I cannot work with imbeciles. They drive me crazy!'

Okay. Bovver had lost what she had been saying ten minutes ago. He nodded, blinking when she snapped her fingers at the waiter.

'Another wine!' she said, draining her glass and slamming it down. Bov sighed, gaze falling to the cleavage and the round, creamy breasts.

'And then Debra! Just don't get me started on Debra, she's such a bitch. She made me do overtime three weeks in a row. Doesn't she realize I have other things to do? I have a life!' Andrea carried on ranting, arms being thrown about as she expressed herself. 'Hello?'

Bov looked up, clearing his throat. 'Ah, yes?'

A man swept over to the table at this point. He had greying brown hair, in his late thirties with fond blue eyes. He was tall. 'Daniel!' Andrea exclaimed, leaning up to kiss his cheeks.

'Andrea! Oh, how nice it is to see you. How are you? How's work? And your dog?'

'Ah, that dog is as crazy as ever!' Andrea said with a high laugh, playing with her earring as she batted her eyes at Daniel.

And then Bovver was completely forgotten about. Daniel pulled up a chair and they started to chat, leaning in together and Bov clenched his fist, restraining himself from not punching this Daniel in the face.

He cleared his throat. 'Excuse me, but we're kind of on a date 'ere,' he scowled. Daniel blinked, then gave a laugh.

'Oh, excuse me! Sometimes I just get carried away. I'll catch you later, Andrea. Call me,' he said, giving her a lingering kiss on the mouth and then he left. Andrea glared at Bovver.

'Stuart! He was an old friend of mine!' she snapped. Bov got to his feet, chair scraping backwards.

'And this was our fucking date,' he muttered, throwing the napkin down on the table. 'I'll call you tomorrow, maybe.' He turned and stalked from the restaurant, ignoring her calls behind him.

--

Bov knocked on Pete's front door, cigarette dangling from his lips. Pete opened the door a moment later, frowning when Bov pushed his way in.

'Was Abbey alright?' he asked. Pete nodded.

'She was a star. She's sleeping on the sofa,' he said, leading Bov through; Abbey was curled up on one end of the sofa, Megan on the other. Pete sighed as he watched Bov lift little Abbey into his arms. 'It didn't go well, did it?' he asked. 'The date?'

Bov shook his head, shoulders slumped in dejection. 'Not well at all, bruv.'

'Maybe next time?' he tried. Bov just shrugged, stubbing out the cigarette in the nearest ash tray, which Tegan had out for whenever Rhys was around. 'I thought you'd quit?' he asked. Bov shrugged again.

'I'll quit again tomorrow. I had a shit night,' he said solemnly. 'I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.'


	8. Baby Blues

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, because you all rock! :) Sorry this took a while to be posted; I haven't been at school for a few weeks due to study leave and as I usually do my writing at school, I've been a little off and lazy. The next chapter will be a time skip to let Abbey grow up a little. Enjoy :) **

"_I've been lost, I've been losing  
I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion  
I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not  
I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting  
I may be scared and a little bit frightened  
But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life"~_ Scouting for Girls 'This aint a love song.'

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Eight

Baby Blues

Bov glared into his pint, ill-tempered and grumpy. Swill and Dave were fighting over pool cues and Pete was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Bov exactly what had happened.

He knew his best friend well; Bov wouldn't hesitate to give him a smack if he said the wrong thing.

'So… last night, mate?' Pete said, decided to just go for it.

'What about it?' grunted Bov.

'You were 'ardly in the best of moods when you returned.'

'Yeah, well we 'ad some unexpected company during dinner.'

Pete frowned. 'What, like another firm or something? Cause we can sort 'em out if you want.'

'Nah, not another firm. Some other geezer. He was all chatting bullshit with Andrea and laughing and joking and acting like I wasn't even fucking there.'

'You should 'ave just given 'im a smack,' Ned said, conversationally. He stuffed a few peanuts into his mouth and chewed them thoughtfully.

'It wasn't just that,' Bov admitted, glancing at Pete and away again.

'What do you mean?'

'Well… she's _boring_. She just goes on and on and, yeah she's fit and everything, but I ain't even shagged her yet.'

Pete snorted into his beer. 'Please don't tell me you're just in this for a fuck. She's a top bird, Bovver. You don't want to go messin' with that.' Bov shrugged and drank from his beer.

'Oi, can you 'elp me or something?' grumbled Ike, stepping over. He was trying to balance a pint and little Abbey at the same time. She was trying to stand up, grabbing his ear and pulling, hard. Bov got to his feet and lifted her up, prodding her stomach. She giggled.

'What you be beating up Ike for, huh?' Bov said, turning to hand her to Pete. 'Look after Abbey, yeah? I'm gonna call Andrea. See if I can set up another date.'

'There's my lad,' Pete grinned. 'Don't give up yet!'

'I still think we should punch that guy,' shrugged Ned, as Bov pulled his mobile out his pocket and left the pub for a little more peace and quiet. He dialed her number and pressed the phone against his ear, listening to the dialing tone. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and pressed it into his mouth, lightning up before Andrea answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'It's Bov.'

'Bov?'

'Stuart,' Bovver corrected himself. Andrea didn't say anything for a moment, so he plundered on. 'Look, babe, I'm sorry about the other night. I just… I got a bit pissed off, that guy-'

'Was my friend, Stuart. And you acted rather childishly.' Bov forced himself to stay calm; it wasn't his fault that some pompous prick had turned up and completely ruined the evening. 'I know you obviously have deep feelings for me, but you cannot go around in a jealous, foul mood all the time. It's hardly attractive-'

'This was a mistake,' Bovver suddenly blurted out. Andrea went quiet for a moment.

'Pardon?'

'This was a mistake. Us, we were a mistake. Look, I 'ave a little girl I need to focus on, I 'ave bills to pay because not everyone has money flooding out their arse.'

'So, this is goodbye?' she asked; she didn't sound angry, which Bov decided to take as a good sign.

'Yeah, it is. You're an alright bird, Andrea. You'll find someone.'

'I hope,' she sighed. 'Goodbye, Stuart.'

'Bye.'

He hung up and stared down at his phone for a moment. Then, he forced himself to head back inside the pub, back towards his group of friends at the back, straight to his daughter. He lifted Abbey up and hugged her into his chest.

'You alright, mate?' Pete asked, as Swill slurped a pint beside him.

'I 'ave Abbey to focus on now,' Bov shrugged. 'I ain't ready for all that yet.'

'Shame. She was fit,' Swill said thoughtfully, wiping froth from his mouth. Bov shot him a glare and sat down, bouncing Abbey gently on his knee. 'Anyway, I'm starving. Anyone coming for a nip down the café?' he asked. There was instant movement as they all got to their feet, downing pints, all eager for some lunch.

'Only if you're paying,' Swill winked, pulling a funny face at Abbey as he passed.

* * *

They sat outside _Sweet Vienna_, a small café near the underground. A blonde waitress grinned at them as she set bowls of chips and cups of tea on the table. Pete watched her arse when she walked away. Swill smirked.

'Been there, mate. She likes girls.'

'She does?'

'Yeah, she has a girlfriend. Both pretty fit. Fuck, I'd pay to see them together.' Swill sat back in his chair and stretched with an easy grin.

'Yeah, because they'd like some fat cunt like you sat there drooling over them while they 'ave sex,' Dave grinned. Swill flicked him the bird.

'They would when they see how amazingly endowed I am,' he replied, before sitting up to grab a chip and stuff it into his mouth. 'Awh, fuck, it's hot.'

Abbey was sat in her buggy, drinking from her sippy cup and talking in baby babble to herself. A pigeon flew down, pecking at discarded bits of food on the floor and she watched with bright-eyed interest, leaning forward in her chair with outstretched arms, in a vain attempt to reach it.

'Fucking cunt,' Swill suddenly muttered. They looked at him; he was staring across the road at a teenage boy; typical chav with his Burberry cap on his head and his trackie bottoms halfway down his arse. 'If I could kill someone with my mind, it would be 'im.'

Dave laughed. 'What's he ever done to you?' he asked.

'He stole biscuits from the co-op. So, I took him down, all heroic like and the fucker kneed me in the gut. I'm still bruised!'

'When was this?' Dave laughed.

'Few weeks back. And look, now he's walkin' about like nothin' happened!' Dave just laughed and shook his head, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

'Anyway, lads,' Pete said, calling their attention. 'Last fight of the season this weekend. It's been a good season,' he reflected. 'So, Saturday, West Ham v. Derby. Are we ready for them?'

They all cheered and Abbey gave a happy squeal as she watched the pigeon fly away in fright.

* * *

'Come on then, you cunt!' yelled Swill, jumping up and down in his excitement. A brick was hurled his way and he narrowly dodged it. 'You gunna use your fucking fists now or 'as mummy not taught you how?' he taunted. He ran forwards, slamming his fist into Andrey's nose. Blood was splattered across his fist, and as the guy fell, he stamped on his wrist. There was a crack.

Bov dodged a vicious right-hook from a scrawny kid and kicked his knee. The boy gave a cry of pain, and fell to the floor. Ned was getting pinned to the wall, and he kicked out blindly. Bov hurled himself over there, slamming a fist in the face of the man. Ned gave a small grin of thanks, before darting off after another guy. There was blood everywhere, and Bov's jaw ached horrible. Suddenly, someone came up behind him, and Bov turned. A fist hit out in his eye, the ring cutting open the side of his eye.

'Shit!' he yelled, covered that eye and kicking the man back, in the stomach. Half his vision was now blurred with blood. In a flash, he had uppercutted the man, who stumbled backwards over someone else, hitting the floor hard. Andrey scrambled to his feet, and hurried backwards, trying to get out of there as Pete was hot on his trail.

'Come on guys!' he yelled hoarsely, and the others gave up their last punches before admitting defeat.

'Yes!' cried Swill, watching the hurried, retreating backs of the others. Dave climbed off his knees, coughing as he did so.

'You 'right there, Bruv?' asked Bov. Dave nodded, too winded to talk.

'Some geezer got him in the chest,' said Ike, for him. Dave nodded, shutting his eyes as he steadied his breathing. Bov touched his eye, wincing as it throbbed.

'Come on lads. Let's get cleaned up,' said Pete. Dave straightened up, putting his arm over Swill's shoulders.

'Good fight mate,' he gasped. Swill nodded, looking proud of himself. Dave gave a weak chuckle, as they rounded the corner, and climbed into the van.

That was it. The last fight. Now, they'd spend months of boredom and pent-up frustration as they waited for the next season to start.


	9. Baby growing up

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Nine

Baby growing up

Life got easier.

Bov fell into routine with Abbey; by the time she was two years old, she was in bed by seven, sleeping through the night until eight. She'd wake up, climb out of her small bed and play with her toys if Bov wasn't already awake.

While Bov was at work, she went to playgroup, from nine until midday, where Maria would pick her up and take her back to hers for lunch. When Bov got out of work at four, he'd take her to the park where they'd feed the ducks and play on the swings.

Abbey was always laughing; whether it was at Swill clowning around or Terry showing her a magic trick, there was always a huge grin on her face, her blue eyes lit up in wonder.

Her top two teeth came through first, followed by her bottom two. She started to walk before she was one, chattering away to everyone she met a little before her second birthday.

Her favourite toy was a small teddy bear in a West Ham t-shirt, which had formally been Bovver's favourite toy when he was a kid.

Abbey wasn't the only one changing over the time; Maria had noticed changes in Bov. Even though he was still a grumpy sod, he seemed happier now he had the hang of being a dad. When it came to his daughter, he would lay down his life. He'd worry if she wandered out of sight, would kneel down and play with her and her toys without caring what anyone else thought.

"He thinks the sun shines out her arse," Pete had laughed, earning a punch from Bov. Pete and Keith had helped decorate Abbey's bedroom after Bov moved to another flat; it was a painted pink and purple, like a princess's room. Abbey loved it.

Now, Abbey was five years old. Her dark curls fell just over her shoulders, blue eyes bright as she looked up at her dad. She was dressed in a blue school uniform, a pink Pippa Pig bag on her back. 'Now, are you sure you've got everythink?' Bov asked, kneeling down to her level. Abbey gave a big nod.

'I put Sammy in my bag,' she said, referring to her favourite bear.

'You be sure not to lose him today,' Bov replied; it was her first day at primary school. Abbey looked up at the loud knocking on the door, racing off to answer it. Bov got to his feet and followed.

Abbey swung open the door, beaming as she caught sight of Swill, Pete and Tegan on the doorstep. Megan stood beside her mother, in her own school uniform; she'd be starting year six today, her final year before she went to secondary school.

The school was five minutes down the road, the walk there easy. When the school gates came into view, Abbey gripped onto Bov's legs, something she did when she was nervous. Bov brushed her fringe from her eyes.

'It'll be fine,' he smiled. Abbey nodded bravely.

Meg caught sight of her friends, pecked her mum and dad on the cheek and raced off to greet them and catch up after the summer. Bov moved to the edge of the playground and knelt down.

'It'll be fine,' he told her again. 'You'll make some friends.'

'What if I don't though?' she replied, shoulders sagging. 'What if no one likes me?'

'Why wouldn't they like you?' Bov asked with a small smile. She shrugged.

'I don't know.' The bell rang and the kids started to file inside. Abbey watched them for a moment, before turning to kiss Bov. He hugged her close, straightening up as she raced off towards the school.

* * *

The flat was silent. In five years, it had never been silent. Bov moved over to the TV, turning it on; Abbey's Lazy Town was still in the DVD player, so he kept it on for a bit of company.

Bov did some cleaning; he washed up last night's dishes and put all of Abbey's toys away, but he was done by eleven and still had hours before he had to pick his daughter up.

It was a little unnerving, not having her around. He didn't like it.

There was a knocking on the door at midday; Bov jumped to his feet, needing any sort of company, and pulled open the door.

'Aye, aye, mate!' Pete grinned, stepping into the flat. Bov shut the door behind him.

'Bruv, I am so fucking bored,' he complained. Pete glanced at the TV and snorted.

'Lazy Town?'

'Fuck off, like I said, I'm bored,' Bov scowled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Pete grinned and turned off the TV.

'That is why,' he said, patting Bov on the shoulder. 'I'm taking you to the pub.'

* * *

Finally, three-fifteen came; Bov was already at the school, having left the Abbey half an hour ago, along with Pete and Swill, who was currently trying to eat both Twix bars at once, cramming it into his mouth. Bov stared at him in disgust.

'That's fucking sick,' he muttered. 'Close your mouth.'

'I can't,' Swill managed to say, mouth full of chocolate. 'Fucking love Twix bars, me.' Bov shook his head and moved away. They walked into the school, finding out where Abbey's classroom was from the reception. Bov knocked, stepping inside. Abbey was putting some sheets in her tray, tongue jutting out as she tried carefully to slip it back into place.

She looked up, saw Bov and leapt to her feet. She raced over, clinging to his legs with a grin. 'Guess what, Daddy, guess what! Today I counted all the way to twenty without even stopping and I got a gold star and I can do some Math's too and we painted pictures and this boy called Charlie let me play with his toy dinosaurs and we pretended we were adventurers and I played in a sand pit as well and I ate all my dinner for lunch, even my sandwiches!'

Bov had to laugh at her enthusiasm. 'Sounds like you 'ad fun then.'

Abbey nodded eagerly.

'You must be Mr. Bovverington?' said a voice behind them. Bov turned, being greeted by a young woman. She had big brown eyes and dark hair, which was up in a bun. She had a warm smile and, fuck… she was beautiful. He stared at her for a moment, before Pete cleared his throat, trying to hide a laugh.

'Yeah, this is Bovver. Well, Stuart. But, he prefers Bov.'

'Nice to meet you, Bov,' she replied, holding out a hand. Bov took it, the tips of his ears pink. 'I'm Skye Dixon. Reception teacher. Abbey worked very hard today, you must be proud of her. She's very bright.'

'Yeah, I am,' Bov nodded, unable to break his gaze from the woman stood in front of him; she must have been in her mid-twenties; her grin showed her mischief.

'She's beautiful,' Skye smiled, glancing at Abbey.

'Yeah, for a moment, we feared she'd grow up and look like Bov,' Pete laughed. Skye grinned.

'Awh, he's not that bad,' she laughed. Bov's ears went visibly pink. Abbey clung to his arm.

'Daddy, today we had to draw our family and I only drew you and Miss Dixon asked why and I said because we don't have a mummy. We don't have a mummy, do we, daddy?'

'No, we don't,' he replied, glancing back at Skye.

'You're very brave to have raised her on your own,' Skye said, more serious now. 'Not many men will have done that.'

'I had a lot of help, trust me,' Bov smiled.

'Daddy, I want to feed the ducks now,' Abbey complained. Bov nodded.

'We best to off,' he said. Skye nodded and smiled.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' she said to Abbey, who nodded and smiled. They left the classroom. Swill smirked.

'She was fit.'

Bov shrugged. 'She was alright.'


	10. Baby

**Yes, this is an actual update xD I've been so busy recently, it's been crazy but hopefully, I will start getting chapters posted more often. Thank you!**

Seven Men and a Little Lady

Chapter Ten

Baby Blues

'And I got a sticker for this one,' Abbey said loudly, sat on her dad's lap in the pub, holding up a scribbled drawing. 'It's a dog,' she added.

'It looks like a rat, baby girl,' Swill replied, sympathetically. Abbey scowled and shook her head.

'No, it's a dog!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I drew it!' Abbey stuck her tongue out and Swill laughed.

'Alright, alright, it's a dog.' Pete grinned, shaking his head.

'You can't tease kids, Swill,' he smirked, before standing up and moving away from the table. Getting to his feet, Bovver set Abbey on the seat and followed Pete to the bar. The two leaned against the dark wood, stained and scratched, years of marks coating the bar top. Terry came over, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder.

'What can I get you, lads?'

'I'll have two pints of Fosters and a pint of Stella for Keith.'

'Fosters as well, please, bruv,' grunted Bov. Terry nodded and disappeared down the bar to deal with the orders. Pete glanced at Bov with a small smile.

'So, what are you going to do while Abbey's at school? She's going to be there for the next eleven years, mate. So, you can't mope around the house all day.' Bov gave a shrug.

'There's always the pub,' he replied. Pete laughed, but their conversation was interrupted by Abbey running over and tugging on Bov's leg.

'Daddy. What's a cunt?'

Bov stared at his little girl, before both he and Pete looked over at Swill, who was doing his best to look innocent. After a minute, he threw up his arms and wailed, 'It just slipped out, mate, I swear!'

* * *

Abbey skipped down the road beside Bov, her dark hair in pigtails, dressed up in her school uniform. They reached the lollypop lady outside the entrance of the school, waiting for the woman to cross to the middle before they strolled across the road.

'I hope we get to do painting today,' Abbey said. 'I like painting, that's my favourite.'

'I'm sure you will,' Bovver smiled, as they walked through the gates, into the school yard. Bov looked up, eyes seeking Miss Dixon almost instantly. A smile pulled briefly at his lips, but he hastily averted his gaze.

Abbey clocked her favourite teacher at the same time and wasted no time in pulling her dad over. 'Miss Dixon,' he nodded in greeted. The teacher gave him a bright smile.

'Please, call me Skye,' she replied. 'Good morning, Abbey.'

'Hello. Are we painting today?'

'Yes, we are,' Skye smiled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She looked up, noticing that Bov was staring at her scarf. She frowned, glanced down and then back up at him. Bov was smiling.

'You support West Ham?' he asked. Skye smiled.

'Yeah; I'm not an obsessed fan, but my dad used to take me to matches when I was a kid and the football spirit rubbed off a little on me, I guess. I do enjoy it.'

Bov couldn't help, but smile. This woman, this beautiful woman who had somehow managed to catch his attention, even had the same interests as he did. It made Bov feel tight in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. Skye gave another smile, before looking down at Abbey.

'Shall we go inside to start registration?' she asked. Abbey nodded, gave Bov a big hug around the legs and walked off alongside Skye towards the school.

* * *

Rhys Gruffudd strolled down the road, the busy London traffic jamming up the road on his right. Rhys was Pete's brother-in-law, a Welshman, younger brother to Tegan. Rhys had been in prison, but since coming out had managed to change his life around. He and Pete hadn't gotten on when they'd first met; constantly arguing and fighting, until Pete saved Rhys from being killed by a notorious drug dealer, Craig More. He was lucky to be alive and since then, had managed to make the best out of what he had.

Rhys was too busy lost in thought to hear the heavy footsteps hurry behind him. Someone grabbed his shoulder and Rhys spun around, dark eyes flashing in annoyance, before widening.

Stood behind him was Eddie, a large butch man with a twisted face; Craig's right hand man. Rhys reacted quickly, fist flying up to smack him in the jaw. He leapt backwards. 'Get away from me!'

'Wait, wait,' hissed Eddie, hand on his jaw. He scowled. Rhys was watching him, whole body tense. 'I'm not here for you. Well, I am. I need your help.'

Rhys froze, all his instincts screaming against it; this man had come so close to killing Rhys, so close to wiping his existence off the face of the earth and … now he wanted Rhys' help? He wasn't sure if he could trust the bigger man.

_'Hello, Rhys,' smiled Craig. He was a head shorter than Rhys, grey hair combed and tidy. He stepped in, followed by four bigger men. Rhys grumbled under his breath as Eddie grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the living room. 'Nice place you got here.'_

_Rhys said nothing, instead pulling himself out of Eddie's grip._

_'So, have you got my money?'_

_'Straight to the point,' Rhys said, shaking his head. 'Craig…'_

_'I hate it when you put on that tone of voice, Gruffudd. It means you've not done what I wanted.'_

_'I'm sorry. I tried.' He gestured at the notes on the table. With a look from Craig, Eddie stepped forward and began to count the money._

_'How much is there, Edward?'_

_'£90.'_

_'Only ninety?' Craig tutted. 'I thought I was getting £20,000 off you, Rhys. Not ninety.' He shook his head. 'You've let me down.'_

_'Craig, please-'_

_'You know what happens to men who let me down. Jesus,__you've__dealt with men who've let me down.' Rhys backed off towards the doorway, but one of the men pushed him back to the center._

_'You don't need to do this,' he pleaded. Craig sighed, sitting down in the armchair._

_'No; well, I wouldn't need to if you'd gotten my money in time.' Then, he gave a curt nod._

_Eddie stepped forward, grabbing Rhys and punching him. Another man pushed him over, kicking him in the stomach. Rhys shut his eyes and took the blows, knowing he could do nothing._

_Eddie stepped back as the three other men rained blows down on the man curled up on the floor. Grabbing the stereo off the shelf, he came forward and smashed it over his head. Rhys groaned, as Billy kicked him in the chest._

_He wheezed, coughed up blood and rolled onto his back. 'Stop,' he groaned._

_'Sorry, can't hear you,' grinned Eddie, grabbing a vase off the otherwise bare shelf. He came forward and swung it into his head._

_Rhys saw white spots form over his vision, as Todd grabbed his hair and lifted him onto his knees. 'We could kill you right now, so stop moaning and take it like a man,' he hissed into his ear, before punching him in the throat._

_Rhys fell forward on all fours, hacking. He couldn't breath. He started to panic, trying to find air as he wheezed and gasped._

_Another fist in the face and a boot in the back. Rhys blinked, but his face burned in pain. 'Stop crying,' laughed Eddie. 'Big girl. You can give all this, but you can't take it.'_

_'Yeah; remember Ryan Reed?' taunted Gary, coming forward to press his foot against Rhys' head. He applied pressure. 'Remember the thrill you got when you pounded his face against the floor until blood came out his ears?' He moved away, Rhys breathing in deeply._

_Eddie laughed, kicking him in the chest. 'Remember Darryl Hewitt? Huh? Do you remember pulling his arm so far back it snapped out of place?' Rhys sobbed, the beatings having stopped._

_'I was on orders,' he managed to gasp, voice hoarse. He coughed, spitting on the floor. Kneeling up, he stared up at Eddie, a smirk spreading on his lips. 'Just like you are, you fucking little mongrel. Following__him __around like a fucking dog.' Eddie kicked him, sending Rhys sprawling on the floor._

_'I aint a fucking dog!' he hissed, stamping on his back._

_'Could have fooled me,' he replied, with a manic laugh._

'What do you need my help for?' Rhys scowled, still keeping himself a good distance away from Eddie.

'It's time to take Craig down,' Eddie said with feverish. Rhys snorted.

'I don't give a fuck about any of that anymore! I've moved on. I don't want anything to do with it.'

'Think about it,' Eddie urged, stepping forward. His eyes were gleaming. 'You could be the new man. The new boss. You could have it all, everything Craig had. You could just take it from him. Fuck him over like he did to you.'

'If you didn't forget, you fucked me over as well, Eddie,' Rhys snapped, fists curling. 'You could have killed me.'

'The intention of never to kill you.'

'Don't give me that bullshit-'

'Rhys, listen! Craig has lost in. No one fears him, he's gone down. His reputation is fucked and you could take over.'

'Why me?' demanded Rhys. 'Why not you? You're so eager for it, why don't you take over?'

'I can't do all that shit. But, you. You're clever, you're different.' Rhys raised an eyebrow. Eddie continued. 'Look, just think about it. Please. And call me.' He pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to Rhys; on the back, he'd scribbled his number. 'Please, just think about it,' Eddie said, one last time before he turned and walked back off down the street. Rhys exhaled heavily, staring down at the number.

God, it was tempting.

* * *

Two weeks later found Bovver walking down the street with Skye. Abbey was staying with Maria that day and Skye had called Bov to see if he wanted to help her with her shopping. At first, he'd been hesitant, but with urging from Pete, he'd accepted.

Now, with arms laden with shopping bags, the two headed down the street. 'So, the next West Ham match,' Skye said, looking across at Bovver. 'Are you going?'

'Fucking right, I'm going,' Bov replied with a slight smile. Skye laughed; it was beautiful. 'Are you?'

Skye shook her head. 'I can't, I have things to do,' she told him. Bov gave a shrug and it was quiet for a moment. Skye looked at him. 'But, you can take me for a drink afterwards?' she offered. Bov nodded and Skye grinned. They continued to walk along.

'So, why did you become a teacher?' he asked after a moment; he was curious about her, wanting to know more. He couldn't help it.

'I used to be a reading mentor at another primary school,' Skye replied, smiling. 'Then, I worked at a nursery, but they shut down. I wanted something more permanent, went back to college and Uni and became a primary school teacher instead. Children are so willing to learn, to try new things,' Skye smiled. 'I love being a teacher. You raised Abbey by yourself?' she asked, looking over at him.

Bov ducked his head. 'Kind of. Y'see, I never knew I had a daughter before she turned up on my doorstep as a baby.'

'Where was her mother? If you don't mind me asking.'

'Oh, she was just a one-night-stand,' Bov replied, sheepishly. 'And then I had this daughter I knew nothing about. I had a lot of help from my mates, especially Pete. And his mum and wife 'elped out as well.'

'Most guys run at the thought of raising a kid by themselves,' Skye smiled. 'There needs to be more guys like you.'

Bov smiled, but guilt bit at him, because he'd been close to giving up on Abbey. It made him feel sick now, on how easily he was ready to give Abbey up for adoption back then.

'It was 'ard,' he told her, as they came to a stop outside Skye's apartment.

'It would be,' she smiled. They hesitated outside the front door. Skye took the shopping from his arms and grabbed her keys from her pocket.

'Thank you,' she smiled, before she turned and moved inside. Bov watched her go, waiting until the door was shut before he turned and headed back home.


End file.
